Jurassic Park Site B
by Totalcatfish
Summary: Jurassic Park Site B takes place prior and during the events of the original Jurassic Park.


The Velociraptor compound stood imposing in the surrounding jungle foliage. The huge fifteen-foot metal walls blocked the view in its entirety to the inside, and each wall peaked with an inward slant, steel cables running horizontally each buzzing with electricity. DANGER 10000 volts the signs read. Two men stood atop walkway that wrapped around the bunker like structure, each shouldering a weapon. A thick yellow fog bellowed from the vents in the four corners of the compound, it lay thick on the ground and soon began to rise up the walls of the enclosure blocking out the view from the walkways above.

'Thirty seconds, Mr Lewis' a workman shouted from the gas control unit.

A tense thirty seconds passed under the watchful eye of the animal warden Ryan Lewis. Sweat beaded on his brow and trickled off his nose, the midday Costa Rican sun was unbearable. His eyes flitted back and forth over the compound looking for any signs of movement in the undergrowth, but there was nothing. The stillness was a very unusual sight in the raptor enclosure this made him nervous.

'3… 2… 1… Mr Lewis are we clear to open the gate?' The worker shouted.

'Proceed' Lewis shouted back.

With a hiss and the sound of un-oiled metal scraping un-oiled metal the front gate released it slid vertically needing the help of four huge hydraulic rams to hoist the cold slab of steel. Lewis shouldered his shotgun still looking for signs of movement but still, no movement.

Dr Jessica Nolan stepped forward to the first door, her dark hair tied very tightly into a bun sat neatly on the back of her head. Her gas mask and her white lab coat read INGEN SITE B.

'Move to second door, Dr Nolan' Lewis shouted.

The two men who flanked Dr Nolan were part of her team Dr Raymond Lowe and Dr Yan Ping who had worked on the island with her since she took over from her predecessor many years ago, she had brought them from her previous position held at Sydney Zoo. Although not native to Australia herself, years of working there had diluted her American accent. She signalled the two men to follow her to the second door they stepped through obediently.

'Jessica, why are we doing this again' the man to her left said.

'Because we have to give the animals a final health check before they move to Isla Nublar' Jessica said not taking her eyes from the door in front 'the last Velociraptor we moved, killed five others, we have to make sure these ladies are completely healthy and strong, so they won't be targeted by the alpha'.

'I hate having to do this with Raptors' Ray said giving Jessica a sideways glance 'give me anything else, a Tyrannosaurus Rex, the Pterodons or even the Spinosaurus anything but Raptors'. He shook his head with a chill and diverted his attention back to the door.

'Are you quite done Ray?' Jessica said shaking her head.

Ray nodded his head as the door behind slammed shut behind him, with a familiar hiss and a creak the second door opened. A small amount of yellow fog leaked through and wallowed around their boots. The door slid vertically the fog had all but dissipated by the time it had raised above their heads. They stepped through the door and scanned the densely planted environment.

'Doctors, be as quick as you can please, the sleeping gas will wear off in around fifteen minutes'. Lewis barked, as he loaded rubber slugs into his shotgun.

'Mr Lewis' Dr Nolan Shouted 'Can you see them from your position?'

'Sorry Dr Nolan we can't see them from up here.'

Dr Nolan nodded, 'Ray, Yan, spread out but make sure you stay within my range of vision' Dr Nolan said sternly 'I don't have to tell you how dangerous these animals can be'.

The scientists set off looking through the dense paleo forest always making sure to keep each other in their vision. The compound, roughly the size of a high school gymnasium took around five minutes to search but the raptors were found all huddled in the north corner next to the feeding lift. The Doctors made their way over to the pile of reptilian bodies and did a quick count, five raptors. Breathing shallowly their rib cage expanded rapidly their pebbled skin gave a slight shine in the light from the shoulder mounted torches on the doctor's lab coats.

'Should they be breathing that quickly?' Dr Ping asked.

'Breathing looks to be within normal parameters' Jessica said looking at her colleague. 'Try to relax Yan I know this is the first time you've been around adult Raptors and yes I know how dangerous they are but we're in safe hands Ryan knows what he's doing'.

One by one Dr Nolan's team checked the Raptors making sure to be very thorough, after all each one of these animals cost Ingen millions, so the last thing they want to do would be to send them to the new pack and for them to be killed integrating.

'Jessica, could you take a look at this one please' Dr Lowe said in a slight hush tone. 'This one appears to be a little different to the others'. He knelt next to the velociraptor and showed his finding to Dr Nolan.

'See, feathers. Well what appear to be feathers growing in at least'. Dr Lowe brushed his hand through the pseudo-main that had grown round the velociraptors neck. 'What do you think Jessica'. He asked quizzically.

Dr Nolan leant in and plucked one of the feathers, she placed it into a small zip lock bag and slid it into her lab coats pocket. 'I don't know Ray, have you noticed the slight bluish colour around her eyes too, it's very strange that's for sure we have never seen this before'. She said pondering. 'I'm going to guess this is just an anomaly in this particular gene sequence as none of the other have these visual kinks'.

Dr Nolan stood, she placed her hand in her packet and delicately pressed the feather between her thumb and forefinger, 'as soon as I get back to the lab I'll contact Dr Wu about this' she thought to herself.

'You have two minutes doctors'. Mr Lewis shouted from his vantage point. 'Please make your way back to the entrance'.

Dr Ping quickly made his way to the door, jumping over ferns and nearly tripping through the undergrowth, he had spent just as much time as he would like round the velociraptors. Dr Nolan and Dr Lowe in comparison walked slowly almost sauntered through the compound still talking about their findings.

'Ok Mr Lewis, raise the gate'. Dr Nolan Yelled.

Lewis signalled and the door creaked and hissed once more and started to rise. The Doctors waited anxiously, the mechanism that raised the gate seemed to have slowed down in eyes of Dr Ping. In reality it was as slow as it ever was, but the fear of the velociraptors had gotten the better of him.

Dr Lowe noticed something from the corner of his eye. He walked over to the left side of the door drawn by something next to a fern. Once he knelt to inspect it a little closer, his eyes cut slightly and his lips curled. He picked up what appeared to be a broken slither of egg shell.

The other two doctors who were now through the first door called for Dr Lowe to hurry. They were now on borrowed time the raptors would be awake any moment.

He stood still confused about what he had found, he scanned around the immediate area he stood again and noticed some more little white slithers of egg shell.

'How is this possible' he thought 'all the raptors are female, maybe the females still have an ovulation cycle and they lay their unfertilised eggs'. He stopped to ponder once more time had slipped away under this new discovery. 'Or maybe they had started to feed the raptors the nonviable eggs from the lab, and this is what was left'.

'Ray get here now!' Dr Ping scorned. 'The raptors will be awake any second'.

Mr Lewis noticed a slight rustling in the trees below, not much but enough to know what it means after all nothing went into the raptor enclosure. Scavenging birds and rats used to eat from the left over carcass' that the raptors left. But not even they could escape a hungry raptor.

'Get to the door now!' Lewis shouted.

Ray turned to Lewis but he only saw the gaping maw of one of the raptors as it pounced on him. It had moved almost perfectly and silently through the enclosure making no noise the only thing that had betrayed its stealthy approach was one small frond that had moved which Mr Lewis' keen eye noticed. Both of her spiked toes were driven into Rays chest. He let out a stifled scream but that's all he could muster. The raptor dragged her claw through his torso spilling his insides. Dr Nolan screamed and tried to go to Rays aid but Dr Ping had her by the arm and pulled her into the doorway. A hail of rubber bullets fired from the observation deck above. The raptor with blood still dripping from its jaws leapt into her green trees and ferns and was lost the bullets from above.

'Close the gate!' Mr Lewis screamed

The door began to close the workman at the door controls pushed hard on the button in the hope it would make a difference to the speed the gate lowered, his fingertip had turned white with pressure. But still the gate took what felt like hours to close.

The sound of gunshots filled and echoed in the compound as more rubber bullets fired into the enclosure the sound was met by the screams and growls of the raptors. The doctors unable to see what was happening on the other side of the door, out of fear they pushed back against the outside door. A reptilian claw came under the slow moving door and latched deep into Dr ping's ankle tearing through tendons and muscle tissue like paper. He screamed a painful cry as another hail of bullets were shot into the enclosure the raptor screamed and released its hold as the door finally slammed shut.


End file.
